hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
.Hurricane Michael.
Hurricane Michael was a rare and powerful, Cape Verde-type Tropical Cyclone, that impacted the Caribbean and Southern Gulf coast of Texas and Mexico. It is tied for the second strongest hurricane in the Atlantic Basin's history, and it has the highest 1-min. max sustained winds in Atlantic Hurricane history. Michael is one of four hurricanes to reach category 5 status three different times, and sustain winds over 180 mph in each of those times. Throughout Michael's lifespan, the hurricane traveled and damaged many countries such as Jamacia, Haiti, Mexico, and the United States. Michael did most of its damage in America, causing over $130 billion in places like Texas and New Mexico. Michael dropped over 40" of rain in parts of Texas, and dropped over 25" in San Antonio, causing major flooding and school closures. Michael also caused many sporting events to cancel such as the San Antonio Spurs media day, Houston Astros games moved to Dallas, and the Cowboys opening day to be delayed. Lastly, Michael caused another gas crisis in Texas. Like Hurricane Harvey, Michael knocked out over two-dozen off-shore oil rigs, resulting in a huge economic loss. Meteorological history Michael started off the coast of Africa as a tropical way, slowly moving towards the Caribbean. Once it was directly east of the Windward island about 1,000 miles out, the organization began, and a tropical depression was formed. Shortly after formation, the storm was upgraded to a tropical storm on August 21 at 06:00 UCT. Michael slowly made its journey over the Atlantic and Caribbean only moving at a top speed of 4 mph. Michael gained hurricane strength on August 30 at 12:00 UCT and continued over the Windward Islands towards the Caribbean Islands. On September 1, Michael underwent an eyewall replacement cycle and rapid deepening and at 18:00 UCT on September 1, Michael was a major hurricane with winds of 120 mph. Michael was battling medium wind shear and cooler waters, however, this did not stop Michael from intensifying and on September 2, just hours after reaching major hurricane status, Michael was upgraded to a category 5 major hurricane with winds of 165 mph. The storm would continue to intensify over the next days. On September 6 Michael weakened to a category 4 and just missed landfall from Haiti and Jamacia. The storm would intensify again and become a category 5 with record-breaking pressure and winds of 888 mbar and 200 mph. The storm would again weaken because of shallow waters and again re-intensified to a category 5 hurricane. Although not as strong, Michael was just as dangerous to America. As Michael approached the Texas-Mexico border, it began to weaken, and on September 15 at 18:00 UCT, Michael made landfall near Brownsville, Texas as a category 3 major hurricane with winds of 115 mph. The storm caused heavy damage throughout the area and widespread flooding throughout the state due to its massive size. As the storm moved inland, it showed signs of Brown-Ocean Effect and intenisified from winds of 50 mph to 65 mph. After this occured, the storm underwent extra-tropical transition, and disapated on September 18 at midnight. The storm was the second longest lived hurricane/typhoon on record, and the strongest Atlantic hurricane wince Wilma in 2005. Category:Category 5 Atlantic hurricanes